dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The End of the Saiyan race
Raiden is at the transport station waiting for Kuro who's 20 minutes late. Raiden: *Thinking* where is he? Just then Kuro came running into the station and flies over to Raiden, Kuro was exhausted, after a few seconds he caught his second wind. Kuro: Sorry I'm Late. Raiden: It's ok now lets go. The two boys got into their space pods, then they flew off to purge their first planet, Meanwhile at Shisaku's base. Shisaku: Can I help you King Satoshi? *sips wine* Satoshi: Your reign is over Shisaku, I'm taking back my planet! Rukara: Your planet!? you foolish monkey did you forget it was your ancestor who gave this planet to my father!? Raiza: Calm down Rukara! Shisaku: My son is right Satoshi, your ancenstor gave me this planet in exchange that I don't wipe out your race. Satoshi: Listen to me you low life lizard, I am the King of Saiyans if anyone is going to rule this planet it's me not some coward who needs us to do his dirty work. Then Raiza charged the King but teleported Satoshi looked but he couldn't see Raiza, then suddenly Satoshi felt something go through his back and out of his stomach. He looked down and saw Raiza's hand sticking out of his stomach. Raiza:You dare disrespect my father you simian bastard Raiza then pulled his hand out of the King, Satoshi collapsed and died on Shisaku's floor, Shisaku chuckled and drank the rest of his wine. Shisaku: Will someone please clean up this mess and bring another wine bottle please. Meanwhile at the hospital, Rokai has made a full recovery which confused the doctors because it was supposed take him days to recover. Rokai got his armour on and flew to transport station when he recieves and in incoming call on his scouter. Rokai: Hello? Yukina: ROKAI HELP!!! Rokai: Yukina? what's wrong? Yukina: It's-*static* Rokai: Yukina?....YUKINA!!! Rokai flies to the space station as fast as he can when he arrives he hops into the nearest space pod and flies of to the planet Yukina and the team were on. Meanwhile Raiden and Kuro have finally arrived on the planet when they make a horrific discovery the planet had already been purged. Raiden: What happened? Kuro: Someone or Something was here first. Soldier: Hey kids! The boys turn around and they saw four of Shisaku's soldiers. Kuro: What're you doing here? this was our mission. Soldier 1: Hehe ya see Emperor Shisaku no longer needs you monkies anymore so he sent us to deal with the planet and you. Soldier 1 fires an energy beam at Kuro but Raiden intercepts it with his energy wave, Raiden's attack was too strong and Soldier 1 is killed, Soldier 2 charges but Kuro kicks him away and fires an energy wave that exploded on impact killing the second soldier. Soldier 3 goes berserk and fires random energy beams at the two boys. Raiden appears right infront of Soldier 4 and Soldier 3 fires an energy beam at Raiden but he jumps out of the way and the beam hits Soldier 4, Soldier 3 then readies another energy attack Raiden knew he wouldn't be able to dodge it in time but then a purple beam went through the soldier's chest killing him. Raiden: Who's there? Kuro turned on his scouter and a large powerlevel was above them, Kuro looked up and saw another one of Shisaku's Soldiers but this one was different his powerlevel was really high, higher than Rokai's the soldier flew down stepped foward. Kuro: Who are you? Oraku: I am Oraku, one of Shisaku's Generals. Raiden: Shisaku's Generals? Kuro: I've heard of them, they're Shisaku's most powerful soldiers. Oraku: I'm impressed not many saiyans know of us. Raiden: Well I don't care who you are, you're going down! Raiden Charges Oraku. Kuro: Dammit Raiden! Kuro charges aswell, Oraku just smirks and charges two boys, Meanwhile Rokai had finally arrived on the planet his team was on but he was two late. The bodies of his team mates were lying all over the place even Yukina was dead but Rokai heard someone groaning nearby, he followed the sound and he found a half dead Shino. Rokai held his friend. Rokai: Shino, what happened? Shino: Shisaku....has betrayed us..... Rokai: Shisaku? Shino: *nods* Yes...he sent his Soldiers...to dispose of us. Rokai: Why? Shino: He's afraid of us.... Rokai: Afraid? Shino: Rokai....I want you...to take care of Kuro...please. Rokai: *nods* I will. Shino: Thank You.... Rokai closed Shino's eyes and layed his head down then he mourned the loss of his wife, his best friend and his team, then he buried his team hopped into his space pod and flew off to the planet Raiden and Kuro were on. Meanwhile at that planet Raiden and Kuro are getting pulverised by Oraku, Raiden fired an energy wave at him but Oraku deflected it then Oraku charged Raiden and punched him in the stomach then he double axe handled him to the ground. Kuro tried a sneak attack him but Oraku kicked him away and fired an energy wave at him but Kuro blocked it but he was badly injured. Kuro fell to the ground. Oraku: Now to finish the job. Oraku charged an energy attack and fired it at Raiden but the beam was deflected back at Oraku, he barely dodged the attack when he looked down he saw Rokai standing infront of his son. Oraku: And who are you? Rokai: I'm the man who's gunna rip your arms off if you've got the guts to attack my son again. Oraku *scans powerlevel* Your powerlevel is lower then mine, but I can tell you're hiding your true power. Rokai: *smirks* Your don't underestimate your opponents, I respect that. Oraku: Then don't hold back, fight me with your true power. Rokai: Very well. Rokai released his energy, making the ground shake, this caused Oraku's scouter to break. Oraku: Impressive, your powerlevel is equal to mine. Rokai: *Takes a fighting stance* We'll see. Rokai teleports and re-appears right infront of Oraku, he punches Oraku in the jaw and kicks him in the stomach but Oraku punches Rokai in the stomach, heatbutts him then double axe handles him down to the ground but Rokai recovers lands on his feet then he lauches himself upwards towards Oraku. Rokai then teleported, Oraku looked around for Rokai and without the use of his scouter it was difficult to find him. Then Rokai re-appeared right infront of Oraku and delivered a barrage of punches and kicks, Oraku punched Rokai in the jaw, grabbed him by the leg and threw him at ground. When Rokai landed Oraku fired an energy wave that exploded on impact when the smoke cleared Rokai was fine, his arms were crossed which meant he blocked the attack Oraku charged again and punched Rokai but his fist went right through him Rokai then faded and Oraku realized it was an afterimage technique Rokai appeared right behind Oraku and kicked him the hip. Oraku staggered to his right then Rokai punched Oraku in the face so hard Oraku was flying 20 feet into pile of rubble, Oraku was knocked out cold then Rokai went to check on the boys. Rokai: Are you two ok? Raiden: Yeah we're fine Dad. Kuro: Hey where's my Dad? Raiden: Yeah and Mom too? Rokai went silent for a moment, then he found the strength to tell them. Rokai: Shino and Yukina are dead, along with the rest of my team. Raiden and Kuro couldn't believe what they had heard, they were devastated especially Kuro since his mother died when he was a baby his father was the only family he had and now he's lost him too. Rokai: You two need to get out of here. Raiden: But what about you? Rokai: I'm going to take care of Shisaku. Kuro: Are you insane, Shisaku has the highest powerlevel any of us has ever seen. Rokai: I have to try. Raiden: But Dad I can't lose you too. Rokai: Raiden go! Raiden: .....Yes sir..... Raiden and Kuro got into their pods and they told the computer to take them to a far away planet, the pods flew Raiden and Kuro away and Rokai got into his pod and went back Planet Saiya to confront Shisaku. Rokai finally arrived at Planet Saiya and was horrified by what he saw, there was a war going on between the Saiyans and Shisaku's army, buildings were ablaze and soldiers were dying. Rokai flew over to Shisaku's base, meanwhile at Shisaku's base Shisaku's son Rukara came running into the throne room. Rukara: Father! our scouts has informed us that Oraku has been defeated. Shisaku: By who? Rukara: Oraku said it was a saiyan named Rokai. Shisaku: Hmm interesting. Rukara: That's not all, a saiyan has been spotted flying this way. Shisaku: I'll deal with this one. Rukara: Are you sure father? Shisaku: Are you doubting my power Rukara? Rukara: No father. Meanwhile Rokai had arrived at Shisaku's base but there was nobody there, then someone walked out of the base it was Shisaku. Shisaku: Are you the one known as Rokai? Rokai: Yeah why? Shisaku: I heard you defeated Oraku one of my Generals, Impressive. Rokai: You'll pay for your betrayal! Shisaku: Is that right? Shisaku vanished then re-appeared infront of Rokai and delivered a barrage of hits with his tail, then he used his tail to grab Rokai by the leg and threw him towards ground. Rokai slammed into the ground then Shisaku pointed at Rokai. Shisaku: HELL BEAM!!! A black and red beam shot out of Shisaku's index finger, Rokai evaded it but Shisaku appeared infront of Rokai and grabbed him by the throat, Shisaku punched Rokai repeatedly in the stomach. Rokai coughed up blood and Shisaku chuckled. Shisaku: I was hoping for more of a challenge, but I have to admit this the longest fight I've ever had. Rokai put his hand to Shisaku's face and fired an energy beam at point blank, Shisaku staggered back and Rokai raised his hand and a ball of blue energy appeared in his hand. Rokai: TAKE THIS MY MOST POWERFUL ATTACK RIOT CANNON!!!! Rokai fired the attack, the beam was huge it consumed Shisaku and carried him away when the beam was 30 feet away from Rokai it exploded. Rokai knelt, he was exhausted and in pain. When the smoke cleared Shisaku was alive he was slightly injured though he walked over to Rokai. Shisaku: *smirks* Impressive your first one to ever damage me, I'll make you an offer you join my army and I'll spare your life. Rokai: You killed my wife, my best friend and so many saiyans, and you want me to join you! I'd rather die. Shisaku: So be it. Shisaku pointed his index at Rokai and fired his hell beam which killed Rokai, then he teleported into space. Planet Saiya was below him Shisaku's ship came for him, Shisaku raised is index and large black energy ball covered with red lightning appeared and he lauched it at the planet. The energy ball collided with Planet Saiya and the planet exploded Shisaku laughed maniacally and in the ship his sons watched the planet's explosion. Planet Saiya was destroyed along with the saiyans on it but not all the saiyans were killed. Raiden and Kuro were on their way to the Planet where their adventures will begin: Earth. Category:Fan Fiction